To Gather Falling Petals
by TamashinoSuzume
Summary: Reborn found that Tsunahime didn't exist, only Chiruka was in her place, and she was living in a place not meant for little girls. Iemitsu truly made him sick. But Reborn wouldn't leave any student of his in the Red Light District. However, he may find it difficult to help such a broken girl become the woman she could have been. Fem!Tsuna Dark themes Iemitsu bashing
1. Chapter 1: The Finding of Chiruka

**Chapter 1: The Finding of Chiruka**

 **or, the chapter where in Reborn becomes sickened with Iemitsu's idea of parenting**

The Greatest Hitman in the World was ready to murder. He had always known the man was an idiot and questioned if he was good enough for the position he held. But this was beyond disgusting. Reborn had been sent to tutor the man's daughter and had found the address on the file to be empty, a foreclosure. More digging showed that the girl in question wasn't even on this side of town anymore and that the man's darling wife had been dead for three years. To make matters worse the girl had dropped out of middle school and the only picture that Reborn had to go off of to find her was one of when she was two years old.

Shadowing his eyes with his fedora Reborn set out. First he talked to the middle school administrators, then neighbors, then apartment managers, then hacked police files and it was _there_ that he got his first lead. His knuckles turned white and he almost broke the keyboard when he saw what the record was for. Prostitution. Reborn _knew_ that Iemitsu had more than enough money as leader of the CEDEF. There was no reason for a girl at the age of thirteen to be on the streets. Resigning himself to the fact he made his trek towards the red light district.

On the streets he heard things about the little girl (each one made him grit his teeth a little harder). The sweet girl who helped the orphans, the one who cleaned for a little old lady, the one who was a favorite at a certain brothel. The last one was all he needed. Reborn soon found himself watching one of the young women at Gyaza Hana, Chiruka.

It sickened Reborn that through Iemitsu's idiocy Tsunahime had been replaced by Chiruka. A trained geisha who was nothing more than a prostitute who had dropped out of high school. A little girl wearing woman's clothes and living a wrong life. Thus an apartment in the residential area of Namimori was suddenly signed for and no longer available. No student of his was going to be in such a place as this. So, at midnight the two souls met just outside the brothel.

"Are you lost?" She leaned in close enough that Reborn could pick out all the covered bruises.

"No. I was sent here to tutor you." A raised eyebrow was his response. "As the descendant of a highly important man it has come to the intention of certain people that you should be trained."

"Who are these 'certain people'?" Chiruka knew this was no child. He was much to articulate and cold to be what he seemed.

"Distant relatives from Italy, and Iemitsu Sawada." Reborn, at this point in time, was quite sure that he would not be known as _father_ to this girl.

"Iemitsu Sawada? I thought he was dead." Her eyes were hard and cold, and Reborn could understand her anger. _He_ was ready to murder the man himself.

"He is alive and well. Also an apartment is ready for you to move into, as my student you are expected to attend school and not have any _extra curriculars_ that would _interfere_ with my tutoring." Her mouth fell open. An apartment? School? These things were so foreign to her now.

"Are you telling the truth?" She had picked Reborn up and stared him in the eyes with her own. Hers were so distant and wary, yet there was enough hope in them that it bruised (because Reborn didn't _break_ ) his heart just a ( _little_ , a _smidgen_ ) bit.

"Yes. I will tutor you until you are ready to re-enter the public education system." Chiruka listened to that part of her that _hummed_ , that part that protected her from the worst things people could throw at her. To her slight disbelief it agreed with the tiny body (because was he really a man or a creature?).

"I will leave at eight in the morning after I settle things." Chiruka set him down but just as his feet touched the ground she had a sudden urge. Yanking him back upwards she held him close to her chest and whispered her gratitude in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2: The Adjusting of Chiruka

**Chapter 2: The Adjusting of Chiruka**

 **or, in which Reborn realizes there are shadows that follow her**

The first month was painful. Reborn had realized that she might not be entirely comfortable with a new environment but to this extent? Anything louder than a gentle footstep would send her reeling away from the sound, if physical contact was not initiated by her it was flinched at, harsh scoldings and reprimands left bloody crescents on her palms. She was nervous around him and rightfully so considering his reputation but it was so _damn_ irritating.

But, then the second month she began to trust him. Told him bits and pieces of her life with Sawada Nana. She wasn't as nervous or suspicious and actually conversed with him. She didn't shy away and could be found reading in the living room and petting Leon. She was also a surprisingly good student. She had been taught a few things at the brothel that were helpful, calligraphy mainly. But she was hard-headed when it came to her studies and persevered when his last student had given up at the difficulties of math or history.

To Chiruka the first month was odd but she considered herself very lucky. She was getting a chance not many had in the red light district. A chance to grow and make something of herself. Of course after three years studying textbooks and understanding concepts was difficult but she was getting there. Reborn had even complimented her and said with their pace she could go back to school soon. The second month she found Reborn's company pleasant and was happy with her new life.

However, in the third month, there was a definite new aura surrounding Chiruka. She hadn't neccessarily devolved back into her previous state but she was certainly quite different at the beginnig of winter then the end of fall. Reborn took notice and when she left with a tightly clutched bouquet made of carnations, sweet peas, and white roses he followed. They stopped at a hill on the edge of town, just below a willow tree. There was a white stone resting below the branches and Chiruka fell to her knees before it and wept.

Reborn left his hiding place and stood behind her. Unsure of how to comfort her. He reached his hand tentatively and placed Leon on her shoulder. Sh fell silent and turned to him, tears still in her eyes.

"I was fourteen. New to the business and there was a man." No. She was much to young, could she really have been? "He wouldn't go away. When he finally did I-I had a daughter inside of me. She was born dead, a cosmic joke. I thought I would have somebody, only for her to never even have her heart beat once. Her name was Setsuna."

Reborn, for all his skill and knowledge, had no words to give to the young broken woman beside him. Instead he had a hand that was placed on her shoulder and a promise in the back of his throat to _not_ leave, to _be_ dependable.

The fourth month saw Chiruka going to school for the first time in three years. Both her and Reborn were a nervous wreck, though both hid it quite well. Reborn walked her to school and went to one of his many hide aways as she prepared to take her first step towards it. Namimori High School was a daunting, overbearing building that lie in front of her. She was frozen, her heart beating twice as fast as before and she couldn't move. That is, until a tall frame slammed into her much smaller one knocking her over.

"Sorry! My bad, I wasn't looking." Standing and brushing herself off she found a tall dark-haired young man smiling sheepishly in front of her. "Are you new here?"

"Yes." Chiruka shuffled in place, her hands twisting the hem of her shirt.

"That's cool, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." His smile was so _so_ bright, yet still so fake. It hurt to look at so she turned her head.

"Sa- Suichu Chiruka." Thus her first day began.

 **~To Gather Falling Petals~**

Yamamoto thought Chiruka was odd, and familiar- but still odd. She was so quiet but she seemed loud. Maybe her silence was her shouting? Yes, Yamamoto could see that. The way her eyes flashed when she heard Mochida being an ass, the way her fists clenched when Nezu made fun of a student. Those were very loud actions, yet still silent.

Because Chiruka was so odd Yamamoto thought she might be able to help him. Ergo, after gym, he asked her a question. A question that he knew she would hear and not judge as a question from Yamamoto the school's male idol but a question from Yamamoto that guy in her class.

"But I don't really know anything about baseball." Yamamoto grinned.

"That's okay, I just think you can help me anyways." Chiruka bit her lip.

"Well if you were having problems with math I'd say just practice more but-" Yamamoto whooped believing it to be his answer and ran off yelling thank you over his shoulder.

The next day Yamamoto was on the roof and Chiruka was racing up the stairs to reach him. Why would he jump? Was he an idiot? Giving up like that is something a _coward_ would do. But was it her fault? Was it what she had said yesterday? The roof's door flew open and Chiruka stopped for a moment, panting.

"Y-Yamamoto!" He turned to face her. "I'm sorry if what I said led to this please, I take it back!" His eyes widened. "Please don't be a coward! Please, please just step away from the edge." She stepped closer.

A coward? Was that what he was to her. But this was his duty he had been forsaken by the baseball gods- the only thing he really had left. It was what he fell back on, what gave his life structure. Without it he was drifting, not living but then again was he living before? Was giving fake smiles, was being oblivious and always happy _living_? Was he really a coward? Yes, he was. But looking back at the small whisp of a girl who had run after him he knew he didn't want to be so he stepped away from the edge.


	3. Chapter 3: The Connecting of Chiruka

**Chapter 3: The Connecting of Chiruka**

 **or, in which Chiruka finds that there are** _ **special**_ **people in the world**

Chiruka never thought that she could have actual bonds. But sitting there, under the cherry blossoms, she felt at peace. Even though the surroundings were anything but. Gokudera was 'fighting' with Yamamoto, though he was only laughing it off, and Ryohei was adding fuel to the fire. Lambo was yelling and I-Pin was trying to calm him down. Both Hibari and Mukuro looked ready to kill each other at any moment, with Ken and Chikusa egging them on. Chrome was hiding behind a tree hoping she wouldn't get noticed and Fuuta was nearby causing things to float. Reborn, with Leon on his shoulder, was snoozing in the branch above her with his eyes wide open.

First she had made friends with Yamamoto, he had stuck around after she called him a coward (she was still highly embarrassed over how insulting she had been) and come over to her apartment to bring her sushi and hang out. Yamamoto had decided that he didn't want to be a coward in her eyes, and that he would prove to her that he wasn't by staying by her side forever. He wanted to protect the fragile little girl that had become his friend, he wanted her to smile.

Gokudera had been a surprise. First he was insulting and harsh, but when she told him that she didn't want a lackey but a friend instead he had been so...hopeful. Chiruka saw herself in him and immediately held out her hand, and he had taken it. He had never really been accepted by anyone before and for her to do this, for her to want him as a friend, made her someone amazing in his eyes. He vowed to protect her, and constantly argued with Yamamoto over this very fact.

Lambo was a happy mess. He came bursting in one afternoon saying that he would defeat Reborn. But seeing his dirty clothes, skinny frame, and bruised face she immediately took him aside to help him, shielding him from Reborn's glare in the process. After assuring him that she wouldn't hurt him (those weary eyes hit her already bruised heart) she gave him a bath and let him borrow an old shirt to sleep in. That night when the little boy had nightmares she opened her arms and they curled up together falling into a mercifully dreamless sleep. Lambo stayed from there on in and called her Mama. He loved his Mama for being there for him and helping. He loved her for hugging him and telling him it would be okay. He loved her for wiping away his tears. He loved how she held his hand. He would always protect his Mama. Chiruka had almost cried the first time he called her Mama. Knowing that's what she had almost been Lambo filled a hole in her heart that had been there since her daughter was born dead. She was happy to be his Mama.

I-Pin had been a crazy mishap. Initially thinking Chiruka was her target and consequently trying to kill her she was quite troublesome. But after giving her some glasses she became a happy addition to the household. She also took to calling Chiruka Mama and it brightened Chiruka's life having two children in her home. Though she was at first worried what to do with them when she went to school Yamamoto's father surprisingly stepped in and took care of them for her during the day.

Ryohei was a loud intrusion. He first met the group when he was curious if the rumors about Chiruka defeating the new transfer in a battle was true. When it was confirmed he attempted to convince her to join the boxing club but after his sister told him to leave the girl alone he did. But he still appeared for lunch and sometimes their hang outs. He had grown used to them and enjoyed their accepting, albeit harshly, company and thought of the delicate girl as another sister to be protected. The group accepted him too, he had grown on them.

Hibari was another matter entirely. He believed Chiruka to be weak and called her herbivore. She was just another one in the herd to him. Until, that is, he saw her shielding a child. He had been patrolling the streets on a whim and had heard a cry of pain. In case of a disturbance of peace he investigated and found a little girl shielding a child from the blows of a large man in an alley. She was frail but didn't fall, her eyes wide a defiant she glared at the man as he beat her. Of course Hibari bit the man to death for daring to disturb the peace and left. But he remained curious about the girl who stared down danger. She began to cook for him, as thanks for that day, and found out that he liked hamburger steak. Chiruka would join him on the roof for lunch and stare at the clouds while he napped. Eventually, though slowly, the rest of the group joined them and Hibari became accustomed to the rowdy herbivores and found himself content with their present. Because no matter what anyone thought the girl wasn't crowding, and neither were her friends- most of the time.

Fuuta was a strange unknowingly planned happenstance. With Chiruka being ranked upon their meeting as the #1 most likely to accept children into her home, #5 with most loyal friends/protectors, and near last when it came to combat Fuuta determined her to be helpful in his situation. But he grew attached and soon was apart of her little family. When she stood in front of him to protect him from Mukuro Fuuta was awestruck by her compassion and sheer will to protect. His Mama was amazing. Chiruka didn't like when gravity suddenly turned off in her house but enjoyed Fuuta's calmer personality compared to the other kids. He, along with Lambo and I-Pin usually slept curled up next to her to keep away the bad dreams and Chiruka didn't mind. She merely got a bigger bed.

Mukuro had been the hardest to accept into the group, but he seemed to fit in. At first he was aiming to destroy the mafia and had hurt a few of Chiruka's precious friends in the process. But she had stopped him, and given him the aspiration for a better future. So he decided that if the deceptively weak looking girl was to take over that it wouldn't be so bad. Chiruka thought the strange boy was alright once he stopped hurting everyone. Ken and Chikusa followed Mukuro to the group and Chiruka accepted them as well, along with fixing their eating habits and getting them a better place to stay.

Chrome came with the other three. She was shy and quiet, and she admired Chiruka for being so strong-willed. Chiruka, in turn, admired Chrome for standing beside those she cared for. The two became close friends, the only girls besides I-Pin in their boy dominated group.

Reborn and her had become closer. He was like a father, and was always there for her. He was odd in his methods and just a strange creature over all but he was undeniably there. Reborn found himself enjoying having Chiruka as his student much more than Dino, while she wasn't brilliant she listened. She was a special broken girl, and he found himself taking her under his wing a little differently than from a usual impartial mafia tutor. On her birthday he got her something, on his birthday (he still didn't know how she found out) he had a cake. When she was depressed or lonely he was at her shoulder ready to distract her from her own emotions. Yes, Reborn and Chiruka were an odd pair but both enjoyed the absence of loneliness they felt in each other's presence.

All of them were so special to Chiruka, they were her first and only friends. She would protect all of them until she died. Most of them lived at or near her apartment and thus were usually found passed out in her living room or the guest room when she woke up. Chiruka loved having to cook a big breakfast for everyone because it meant she wasn't alone. It meant that there were people there for her.

For all of them, they loved Chiruka. Each in their own way as their Mama or friend or savior she was special. They all knew her to be broken, they all knew her to be bruised. But she was also undeniably compassionate and accepting of each of them. That was something so precious and invaluable that they treasured it above all else.


	4. Chapter 4: The Revealing of Chiruka

**Chapter 4: The Revealing of Chiruka**

 **or, in which Iemitsu finds he is not who he thought he was**

The third Sunday of June is a very special day for many people, including one Sawada Iemitsu. Humming to himself he was so _happy_ to be coming home to his darling family. His cute wife and tuna-fish must be making a delicious feast just for him. He had gotten the new address from Reborn and was quite miffed that they had moved out of the house he had bought them but oh well. As long as he got love from his darling, sweet, innocent family everything was alright.

Once at the apartment he swung open the door (breaking it to Chiruka's dismay), smiling so large that his eyes were closed. He let out a loud belting laugh and struck a large pose, determined to look like a returning hero.

"Tuna-fish daddy's home! It's father's day, aren't you going to give me my gift?" The porcelain bowl in her hands shattered. Blood dripped down from her fingers to the floor and she laughed humorlessly.

"You're home? Give you a _gift_? I thought you were dead, or at least I hoped you were." He froze and deflated slightly then looked around and saw that there were _boys_ many _boys_ in his darling princess's home. All were glaring at him, as if he had done something wrong. But had he really? It was they who were wrong, tainting his home with their presence on such a day.

"But Tuna-fish where's my sweetheart Nana?" Chiruka stepped forward her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Not here. She's gone." Laughing boisterously he shrugged off the ominous sentence.

"Oh, she must be shopping for her darling husband like the sweet wife she is! Knowing how important of a role model I am in your life she must be getting me something special." Chiruka stepped forward and attempted to slap him, but Iemitsu dodged due to his reflexes. Completely shocked at her actions. "Tsuna?"

"Yes, _Father_ you are such an amazing role model. You are an _out-of-this-world_ kind of dad. I wish I was more like you. But you see, I haven't left my wife for years. Giving her no financial support, no love, no assistance in raising my only child so I _failed_ in that aspect. I wish I could utterly just not be there like you can. Leaving behind your family, not even knowing when your wife died of an illness. Not knowing that your daughter was left alone, was left to struggle by herself. Not knowing that she became a dirty little prostitute at thirteen years old, so scared that authorities were going to take her away from the only place she had ever known. I look up to you for how distant you were, that you weren't there when your grandchild was born. That you didn't hold my hand and tell me it would be alright when I gave birth in that brothel. That you didn't help me bury your wife or grandchild. So I'm sorry father. Because of how much I look up to you it _tears me apart_ that I do not have a gift for you on Father's day." Chiruka left and went to her bedroom closing her door harshly and leaving the room in dead silence.

Everyone was pale and sick from her words. Iemitsu himself was just cold. The words died, prostitute, distant, grandchild, bury, illness, and failed just swirled around in his head. Had he really not been there? Was his poster family really not as perfect as he thought them to be? Was everything really this broken?

Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta had left the room to comfort Chiruka. Whilst the others all glared at Iemitsu still shocked from the revelation at what had happened to their Chiruka. All were ready to murder him and hide the body. Hibari had the right people on speed dial, or at least Kusakabe did, so all of them weren't worried if the man could no longer breathe.

"Get out Iemitsu, and I swear if you come knocking without her invitation I'll kill you." Reborn's voice was deep and his shadow was that of a man's. Intimidated and fearful for his life Iemitsu was about to leave until Chiruka came back out with a letter in hand.

"Mama left this for you. I don't know what it says. Take it and get out, _Sawada-san_." Wincing at the honorific he left, clutching the letter tightly and read it inside his car.

 _Dear darling,_

 _I have been sick for a while and Tsu-chan's been taking care of me. She says I'm getting better but I feel much much worse. I know I don't have a lot of time left but I have a lot to tell you._

 _I love you Iemitsu, but I hate you. I can't bring myself to not love you, but I also can't hold in the tears you leave me in. Tsu-chan's grown up without a father for so long that I'm almost certain she doesn't remember you. But she remember's being hungry because all the money in our bank account was constantly messed with. She remember's me coming to the Father-daughter Mother-son dance instead of you. She remembers every candle we light on father's day._

 _I hate you for not being there for us, for Tsu-chan most of all. I wasn't much of a mother either. When she came home with bruises or tears I told her to be strong like Papa, but I knew it wouldn't help. Neither of us are good parents, we're both horrible._

 _I want you to know this when you eventually find Tsu-chan again. She'll have lost the home after I died, we were barely making payments before I got sick after all. I want you to know both of our failures over the years. I want you to know, however, that Tsu-chan is_ not _a failure, but we are. She isn't weak like the baby she was when you last saw her. She's a strong young woman. She's much stronger than either of us. I don't want you to call her perfect or darling or sweet or fragile, because she's strong and sturdy and stubborn._

 _I hate you for being a horrible father and husband to us Iemitsu, but I love you all the same and I hate you for that to. I do not regret our marriage because Tsu-chan was born, I regret my lack of strength instead._

 _With all my love,_

 _Sawada Nana_

Iemitsu left Namimori and never really came in contact with his daughter again. There were a few calls for business reasons but other than that he always sent one of his subordinates when CEDEF presence was needed. He knew he had failed, he knew that he would be nothing more than a dead-beat, horrible, horrible man in his daughter's eyes. He knew he would regret that for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5: The Assembling of Chiruka

**Chapter 5: The Assembling of Chiruka**

 **or, in which Chiruka may perhaps find her petals gathered**

This year, the month of May was different. She wasn't alone below the willow. They had come with her, wanting to meet their precious leaders daughter. Holding Chiruka as she cried, supporting their Sky, they spent the day there. Introducing themselves to the little girl who had never been. That day as Chiruka watched her friends, no her _family_ be there for her she accepted everything. She found herself decidedly more whole, much more put together than the broken pieces she had once been. Everyone around her was the glue that helped heal her and she was so thankful.

Over the years they faced challenges together. Considering her lineage that was no surprise to any of them. They fought many people and organizations but what never changed was the people who were at her side. Sure her family grew, but as much as she loved the newcomers they were still never to be at her side like her guardians were. And that was fine with all of them.

She had been Tsunahime, the Princess of Bond's. But what bonds she had as a child, that of her parents, disappeared. Broken, lost and barely living as a human being with a soul she then became Chiruka, falling petals. But with her family all of her petals had been gathered and given to her in the form of a blooming flower. Thus she became Reiko, gratitude.

 **IMPORTANT AN**

 **I'm most likely going to rewrite this and I would like some opinions, PM me or review. There are several types of rewrites I'm going to ponder, here are some of my ideas**

 **1) Focusing mainly on Chiruka's interactions, past, and relationships while skimming a rehashed canon**

 **2) Full on redo of canon with Chiruka**

 **3) A mix of one and two**

 **4) AU where her daughter is alive mixed with mainly 1 and a bit of 2**


	6. Being Revised!

Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited I'm finally going to revise this story. I already have a few chapters written and just posted the first go to my profile page for more. The update is going to be longer and delve more into Tsuna/Chiruka's relationship with the guardians and even dip into some canon every now and then. Be sure to check it out!

Excerpt

Mama was dead. Papa hadn't been home for who knows how long and now there was an eviction notice on her house. Tsunahime was alone, hungry, and soon to be without a home. All in all it had been a horribly awful month. One that seemed would only get worse. With a sigh she went into her home and allowed herself the simple relief of slamming the door shut behind her.

"Tadaima." There was no answer.


End file.
